My Everything
by Allisynifly
Summary: Well it's finally here. Snow White and Eric's happily ever after. Or so we thought. Come on one of the scariest adventures known to mankind ; marriage
1. Coming Home

Hey guy's! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo sorry for not being on here in so long. School started back a few months ago and it is the most important thing right now. It's also the thing thats kicking my butt right now! I don't know how often I'll be able to post on here, but I am back! :)

Im really excited for this story, new characters, new problems, ect.

Well I'll keep you no longer! Dive on into the story sweetness!

Snowy's POV

As we became closer and closer to Tabor, we mounted off of our horses and walked for a few minutes.

I held onto Destiny's reigns, as did Eric with Ace's.

I kep my eyes on the ground not daring to look up at him. If I did I'd begin smiling like a fool.

The only thing I did was reach my hand out to his and hold it. He intertwined our fingers and walked all the way back to the castle.

People stopped and stared look at us as if we had two other heads on our shoulders. I ignored all the judging glances and smiled.

After we returned to the castle Eric and I put Destiny and Ace in the stables. I went along to do my royal duties with Eric right at my side. After all he is the future King he does need to learn the ropes.

"Your Highness, have you any idea how worried we have been about you? What could you have possibly been doing for so long?" Lyra one of my ladies-in-waiting asked me when I had returned to the ballroom of the castle.

My response : "Finding my future king." I smiled and turned toward Eric. He walked over to where I was standing and held my hand in his.

I was nervous as to how the people in the castle would react to Eric as being their King, but to my surprise, they were thrilled.

We got what little we took on the trip unpacked and brought it back to my- our bedroom.

"Well Your Majesty, I believe the court is happy with my choice in a King. "

"Indeed, Your Highness." He said smiling at me with those piercing blue eyes and a warming smile.

I put the remainder of things away and climbed into bed shortly after Eric.

"Princess?" He askes as I put my head on his chest getting ready for bed.

"Yes, Eric?"

"Do you think I'll make a good King?"

I lifted my head to look him in the eyes.

"I think you will make a great king." I meant every word.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't believe me. He eventually would. I went back to my place on his chest and went to bed listening to the beat of his heart.

Eric's POV

I could tell people in the court weren't exactly thrilled with the idea as me for a King. After all I am only a huntsman.

I stayed up for who knows how long. I just kept my eyes on Princess watching her sleep. I couldn't get the idea of being King out of my head.

All the reason's why I shouldn't be kept running through my mind.

"You're not born from royalty." The little voice whispered.

"How can you, you of all people, run a country?" It was taunting me now.

I looked down at the now sleeping angel in my arms. I then began thinking how lucky I am to have her here with me.

The voice began teasing my again .

"You're no good for her."

"She's too good for you."

That's the problem. I knew all of that. I knew how perfect she was. How much she deserved. Everything I couldn't give her. I knew everything.

I sighed deeply and ran ran my hand through Princess's hair. I counted up to 1000, closed my eyes listening to the rythem of her breathing. It was here where I found peace and finally went to sleep.

Oh it's good to be back. So.. do you think Eric's right? Will he be a bad king/husband?


	2. Gone Hunting

_**Guy's! I'm sorry it's take me forever and a day for the next chapter. But here it is :)**_

_**(better late than never, right?)**_

_**Anywho**_

_**On with the thank you's!**_

_**Thank you to**_

_**LenaLove95**_

_**harrylee94**_

_**SnowWhiteQueenS2**_

_**lwolf**_

_**Thanks guy's it means a lot that y'all are still here 3**_

_**Dive on into the chapter lovelies!**_

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I wake to Snow's peaceful body lying next to me. The best way to start the morning. I try not to wake her as a preceed into starting my day.

I grab the sheer white shirt off of the footrest of the bed and the black pants near the chest of drawers right next to the door as well as my boots.

"Eric?" I hear a small voice ask me and my heart beats a dramatic rythem just at the sound of her voice. So this is what love is like.

"Yes princess?" I walk back to her side of the bed, sit on the edge and tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"What are you going to do today?" She asked as she caught my hand in with ers.

"I was thinking of going hunting, would you like to go?" I asked her teasingly.

" I should say not. " she replied. eyes wide. I laughed as a response.

"Well princess, I have to go now." she closes her eyes and nods her head . I give her a sweet kiss on the lips and walk out the door.

**Snowy's POV**

He's so sweet to me, and to think, if everything that happend in my life hadn't happend, I would never be here. I shake away that thought and decide to get up and start the day.

I put on a deep emerald green dress with gold beading down the front on.

I stepped outside my door and said hello to the gaurds placed outside of it. Jeremy and James. The twin brothers.

It's a strange situation because when we were younger, they used to be my playmates and now here they were gaurding me.

Being Queen is still quite new to me so I'm not exactly sure what I should do right now.

I decide to walk around the castle. I pass many people they all say the same thing "Good Day, your Majesty." bow, and walk away.

I just wish that I could be a normal person. It's as if everyone here were afraid of me. The reign of Revenna is over, why is everyone so scared? Could it be that, they think I'll be like her?

I keep wandering throught the castle all these thoughts buzzing about in my head when I accidently run into someone. It was one of my ladies - in - waiting, Allison.

"Oh! You're majesty, I am so terribly sorry."

"No! No! Allison, it was my fault. I'm sorry." I say placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"How are you today, Allison?" I ask her hoping to make conversation.

"I'm very well, Your Majesty. Thank you. How are you?"

"Very well also. Thank you for asking."

"May I ask why you are wandering about the palace?"

"Nothing to do. Being Queen isn't all that's cracked up to be, Allison."

"Well, Your Majesty, you could be working on giving a speech to the people about making Eric the new king." she said with a smile.

I soon felt a smile creep up upon my face as well. I had introduced Eric to the people of my court and castle but not to my people.

I thanked Allison and hurried off into the library in the East wing.

I found some ink and paper and began writing my speech. I was giving all the examples on how Eric would make a great king and how he would help me rebuild Tabor from all the evil doings of Revenna.

I re-read my speech and smiled. I believed everything I had written on that piece of paper. I just hope Eric does as well.

* * *

_**So Eric went hunting, huh? Mhmm.**_

_**So what did you think guy's? Did you like it? It's not the best but i tried lol. It's really just a filler chapter, but lemme know what you think in a review. **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**I love you!**_


	3. Talking to Butch

**Hey guy's sorry it's been so long but I'm on Thanksgiving break right now!**

**Thank you to**

**i love hungergames and dragons**

**harrylee94**

**may cantaloupe**

**EBS**

**tiva auggie and annie hp fan**

**frogflute2**

**Shubby4**

**for the reviews and the follows they mean the world to me!**

**Anyway on into the story.**

* * *

_**Eric's POV**_

Okay I lied. I didn't go out hunting. I went out for a drink. I went to a local pub in need for a tall brew'd whiskey. Anything to take my mind off of things.

I'm going to be the King. Just saying it in my head sounds weird.

I order my whiskey and it comes out just as quickly as I asked for it. Thank goodness.

I down the drink in a little under a minute letting it burn my throat all the way down to my stomach.

"Got something on your mind?" A voice asked from behind the bar.

"Nothing that I can share." I say not meeting the old man's stare.

"Can't or don't want to?"

"Both. Butch..I..have you ever been so in love with someone you'd give anything just to see them happy?"

"Aye." Butch nodded. I finally looked up to meet his green eyes staring back into mine.

Butch has been the bartender at this pub ever since I came into Tabor. He's not a close friend of mine but then again what close friends do I have?

"But what if you might not be able to give them the thing that would make them the happiest?" I ask handing him my glass as a hint for another round of whiskey.

He comes back with a smaller glass knowing how I get when I am drunk.

"I'm not exactly sure what you're gettin' at son."

"Well..there's this woman I've met.." I say and begin to smile at the thought of my Snow.

Butch smiles with me. He's heard me go on and on about my missing Sarah when I've been drunk , and me telling him of a new woman is a big deal.

"She's amazing and I love her with all of my heart." I say as the smile grows wider

"But?"

"But..she's asking me to do something that I'm not sure I can do."

"Well, how do you know that you can't do it if you've never tried?"

"It's an educated guess." I say taking a big swig of my whiskey.

"Well boy, the thing is, if you don't try it, then your never going to know if you're any good at it. And then your woman is really not gonna be happy."

He says it with a soft smile as if he's making a joke to make me feel better

It sort of works.

"But, Butch, this isn't something you can do one time and then forget about it. It'll stick with me forever. No screw up's when it comes to this thing. You have to be perfect.**_ I_** have to be perfect."

"Well if your so worried about it..why don't you talk to her about it? Maybe she'll know what to say."

I give him a slight smile.

"Thanks Butch." I give him the money for my drinks as I finish the last swig of my whiskey.

"Eric?" He calls as I'm about to walk out of the pub.

"Yeah?"

"This one's got you bad." he gives as slight laugh to his joke.

I do too. Not because it's funny. Because it's true.

* * *

_**Well then. Eric got a lot off of his chest to someone. **_

_**Will he take Butch's advice and tell Snow about his worries of becoming King? **_

_**Stay tuned to find out!** _

_**I gave into peer pressure and made a twitter if you want to follow me my user name is : AllieBrooke96. Just a friendly suggestion haha.** _

**_I love you all be sure to leave a review below and I'll see you soon! Mwah!_**


End file.
